


前夜

by laonarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Zephyr is a good teacher, but the other two were not good students
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: 关于《Z》的脑洞
Relationships: Kizaru | Borsalino/Akainu | Sakazuki
Kudos: 1





	前夜

“法斯岛是个荒岛，”

萨卡斯基开口时明显带着不悦，但丝毫不影响跟了他一路的男人悠悠倚到桌边，“你该在那儿把事了结。”

“对手可是泽法老师啊，”波鲁伸手在文件堆里随便捻起一张，上面写着世界征兵，似乎已经有了一两个人选。希望是个听话的家伙，他把文件放到待批的最顶层，偏过头去看见萨卡斯基正在点烟，“老夫差点就死了呢。”

桌后的人从鼻子里哼出一阵烟雾不置可否，黑腕泽法的厉害他们最清楚不过，所以他也没管对方还专门绕路回趟总部的反常举动。

要让中将们都去的话——波鲁绕过桌子从萨卡斯基手里拿了雪茄，他很久没抽烟了，尼古丁充溢大脑的感觉总令人怀念——该说是兴师动众，还是送老师一个盛大葬礼呢。

“什么时候休息？”

“不，”萨卡斯基敲着桌面想要回他的雪茄，但对方反手把剩下的大半摁灭在桌上，正好叠在以往岩浆烧出来的焦黑处，扭曲的可怜模样直叫他皱眉，“你累了就回去。”

“嗯……难道元帅的休息室不够大吗。”

元帅的休息室当然够大，但这床也的确不足以装下两人。波鲁本想扯着这位不苟言笑的军人躺进床里，但摘下墨镜的同时他也发现对方的领子实在没有能下手的地儿，波鲁不禁失笑，沿着那樱花攀上萨卡斯基的脖子。

这是份久违的亲昵，得益于刚才那支雪茄，身上还算得上是彼此熟悉的气息。他们从这个烟味的吻开始，但萨卡斯基没有闭眼，他皱了皱鼻子，扯着面前这人的后领拉开距离，倒是轻柔地取下胸花放在一旁，“哼，你被打得够惨。”

“见闻色又变强了呢~”，直白的发言，波鲁边脱去上身边感叹，他以前不止一次调笑过萨卡斯基是只狗，虽然每次都被冷暴力，可也忍不住去想这吹了一路海风怎么还是被他闻出了硝烟味，“不愧是萨卡斯基。”

“自己揽了任务就好好完成，”萨卡斯基敞了衣衫坐到床边，语气少见地带了些奚落，“没有下次。”

膝盖挤进男人的腿间作为回答，波鲁弯下腰继续与人接吻，两人实在太过高大，小床不堪重负地发出悲鸣。发出声音的该是萨卡斯基，他伸手去摸身下这人的伤痕。

除去右耳的缺口——波鲁了解他这两位同僚的战斗习惯，世上能伤到岩浆的东西可不多，他还真是下了死手。被掩盖在衣物下边的冻伤更盛，把右上臂的纹身也给覆盖，那儿以前纹着三把刀，萨卡斯基刚参军时还没有果实能力，只是背着一把大太刀与他并肩成了传说中的怪物。

这“怪物”到底是在说他们什么，其他人对此多少有些猜想——实力、情感，他们不是泽法，无所谓那可悲的慈悲之心，三人维持着这份怪异的师生关系直至毕业，可好景不长，他现在不就正在跟老同学一起商量怎么杀死自己的老师吗。

总部与目标岛有段距离，波鲁简单收拾便准备启程，早穿好衣服的元帅大人又继续坐回到他的办公桌前。

“出去走走吗，萨卡斯基，”始终没看惯这人换了那套暗红西装，也没习惯他困在办公室的笼子里，“权当送送老夫。”

意料之中的沉默，波鲁摇摇头走过去顺了萨卡斯基刚从盒里取出来的雪茄，后者瞪了他一眼却也没有再拿第二支，“可惜了，今天是个出航的好天气~这个老夫拿去当礼物了。”

“……哮喘不抽烟。”

“啊，那就给老夫吧~”

○

或许是火山的缘故，这座岛即使是冬季也偏暖和，波鲁刚抵达的时候天气还好，第二天却跟着下起了寒雨。

如果被引爆，绝对会被岩浆吞噬吧，波鲁抽了口雪茄望着远处的火山想，他是喜欢闲适的，听说这里的温泉很棒，他还想任务完成后去泡泡。

方才侦查兵来报告，说Z一行已经上岛。到达时间比预计晚，两个岛的距离并不远，耽误这么久看来泽法老师也没好受。好可怕呀，怎么掉进海里也能活下来。波鲁漫不经心地用指腹磨着食指指甲，那里有个缺口，是前天谈话时不小心剪掉的，再往里就要剪到肉了，索性不管，反正要不了两天也会长起来。

雨还淅淅沥沥下个不停，他实在不喜欢雨天。水汽让衣领和皮肤贴得有点紧，波鲁抬手松了松领子，他这次出航换了件高领毛衣，除去气候的原因更多的是为了遮掩。虽然他与泽法并不交好，但也没恶劣到送人上路还落个轻佻的名号。

不过他猜泽法是清楚他与萨卡斯基的关系的，波鲁往后仰靠在椅子上没头没脑地回忆起来。

在上个岛他仍被说教了，不为别的，还是骂他依赖能力。这句话从他参军说到现在，记得年轻的自己终于忍不了反问，我不用果实吃它干嘛？结果被泽法用拳头给他见识了什么叫吃果子也没用。

波鲁是嫌麻烦的，有萨卡斯基跟他一组，体术自然不用多说，可泽法偏指着他骂，连实战也不准他用能力。

“混小子，以后掉海里你就知道了！”

这话波鲁没放在心上，就算没了果实他也自诩没人伤得了他，更何况他算下来应该是个脑力派才对。

然后他这个脑力派就被死也要拉人垫背的海贼将了一军差点儿落个英年早逝的下场。

“萨卡斯基…”

“不去。”

萨卡斯基淡淡地回应，低着头继续手上的动作。

“诶~可惜了这美景。”波鲁趴在床头望着窗外，今夜天空晴朗，星空触手可及，“果然还是脚踏实地的感觉好啊。”

终于把伤口收拾好，萨卡斯基抬起脑袋瞥了眼队友的背影。波鲁是个能力者，而他对其最直接的感受就是强大，方便，以及旱鸭子。能力很强大，弱点也致命。

“要是没有萨卡斯基，”当事人翻身躺回床板，语气轻得像在说一件微不足道的小事，“我现在都已经死了吧，好可怕。”

“你知道的，没有下次。”

当然没有下次，波鲁惋惜地掏了掏裤兜，他的烟和墨镜都在今天坠海的时候跟着海贼一块儿沉尸了，萨卡斯基可没有好心到救他的同时顺便再帮他捞两把。

待他们后天返航，萨卡斯基也会成为一个能力者，以后再海战，真不知道他们这两个旱鸭子该怎么办才好。

见闻色把远方的爆炸声尽收耳里，波鲁从回忆里出来发现手里的雪茄燃了大半，通讯兵进门的同时岛屿也开始震动起来。不用管他了，波鲁边站起身边下令，一半人去下个岛待命，剩下的去疏导百姓。

真是好教训啊，泽法老师。火山终于在他往外走时滚落些碎石下来，波鲁最后吸了口烟扔在地上用鞋跟碾灭了火星。要是再让你得逞，老夫可就真没脸回去见萨卡斯基了。

**Author's Note:**

> 取名《前夜》其实是因为感觉杀老师的前一天他们多少会交流一些事情，一些情感起伏。虽然萨卡每次都说没有下次，但我们都知道有下次啦，除非真的触到底线，那就惨了  
> 然后按照时间线来看，好像让白二世当七武海和杀泽法老师都是萨卡当元帅后下的令，略酸爽


End file.
